Le Silence des Ombres
by cvjl
Summary: La guerre sainte contre Hadès vient de se terminer et les chevaliers attendent patiement le retour des héros et de leur déesse.  Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille découvre une personne complètement meurtrie alors que le silence veille...
1. Chapter 00

**Prologue**

─Aller, encore un petit effort !

Poussant légèrement les branches de bambous qui se trouvaient devant elle, la jeune fille avança prudemment dans la forêt chinoise dans laquelle elle vivait. Tout autour ne se trouvait que de luxuriantes plantes vivaces aux surfaces multicolores.

Teintée de brun, de vert, de jaunes ou de rose, chaque plantes qu'elle voyait était un émerveillement pour ses prunelles. Les pieds nu, elle marchait dans la vase et essayait de ne pas s'enfoncer, le sol boueux ensevelit sous l'eau clair l'emprisonnant de temps à autres. Au loin, elle pouvait voir le rivage verdoyant qui se rapprochait d'elle.

Faisant onduler lentement la surface liquide et cristalline, la jeune fille continua son avancée dans la vase alors que le soleil venait la frappée en plein dans le cou. Les heures avaient fortement augmentées depuis qu'elle avait quittée sa cahute qui lui servait de résidence.

Heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter le ruisseau vaseux, la jeune fille leva la jambe droite et posa pied sur le sol doux et chaud de la berge. Sentir le contact de l'herbe chauffée par le soleil sur sa plante de pied lui arracha un petit sourire qui la combla de joie.

Humectant l'air tout en défaisant le chignon qu'elle s'était faite pour ne pas mouiller ses cheveux, elle les laissa cascader le long de son dos. Les rayons du soleil vinrent alors se refléter dessus, donnant à sa chevelure brune des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux ambrés, quant à eux, pétillaient de bonheur face à tout ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule après dix sept bonnes années de vie commune avec ses parents, elle pouvait enfin profiter de la liberté qui lui avait été donnée à la mort de ces derniers. D'abord attristée par ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait enfin prit conscience que ses parents venaient de lui offrir un cadeau inestimable dont elle devait profiter un maximum avant qu'il ne lui arrive aussi un désastre, quel qu'il soit.

Prenant sa sacoche en bambou dans son dos, elle l'ouvrit et en ressortit son pantalon en lin bleu azur qui complétait le reste de sa tenue. Le réenfilant, elle s'assura en même temps que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentour afin de pouvoir se rhabiller à son aise.

Trouvant le lieu assez calme, elle décida d'y rester pour la nuit et, avant que le soleil ne décide de se coucher, ce dernier se trouvant proche de l'horizon, elle se dépêcha de faire le tour pour trouver quelques branches à flamber.

Revenant au bout de dix minutes, les bras chargées de brindilles de diverses épaisseurs, elle les déposa sur l'herbe fraiche et ramassa quelques pierres qu'elle disposa en cercle avant de remplir ce dernier de pierres plus épaisses. Aimant trop la nature, elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière soit calcinée par son feu de nuit. En faisant en sorte de surélever son feu, elle protégeait ainsi la nature de toute destruction.

Après vingt bonnes minutes à frapper deux silex l'un contre l'autre, elle finit par avoir des petites étincelles qui vinrent finir leur course sur les brindilles qui prirent feu instantanément. Soufflant un tout petit peu en-dessous pour que le feu prenne bien, elle finit par sourire, heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire toute seule.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir ses ustensiles de cuisine, un bruit vint à quelques mètres d'elle, la pétrifiant sur place. Écartant les quelques mèches rebelles qui venaient souvent danser devant ses yeux, elle n'osa pas bouger durant quelques secondes, scrutant l'angélique de chine qui se trouvait devant elle.

─Qui va là ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante avant de reprendre un petit peu plus d'assurance. Répondez !

N'entendant plus rien, elle finit par hausser des épaules et retourna à sa préoccupation quand le bruit revint, l'obligeant à retourner la tête dans la même direction qu'auparavant. Ne trouvant pas cela normal, elle laissa sa main glisser lentement sur la surface fraiche de l'herbe, cherchant, à tâtons, l'un des couteaux qu'elle avait emporté de la maison familial et qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac de voyage.

─Qui va-là ! Répéta-t-elle pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une minute.

Une fois que ces doigts se refermèrent sur le manche, elle le tira lentement vers elle quand elle sursauta de peur, pointant le bout de la lame droit devant elle à une vitesse surprenante tout en fermant les yeux et en laissant un cri s'échapper du fond de sa gorge.

Un bruit sec de craquement lui indiqua que quelque chose venait de s'écraser face à elle mais, terrifiée, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux quand un faible sifflement lui arriva à l'ouïe après quelques secondes de silence.

Lentement, mais tremblotante des pieds à la tête, elle finit par prendre courage et ouvrit les paupières afin de voir ce qui se trouvait, dorénavant, avec elle.

Couvert de boues, de poussières et de sangs, un homme reposait là, les yeux clos. Ses vêtements, déchiré de toute part, laissaient entrapercevoir des morceaux de chaires ensanglantés ou brulés.

Dans un dernier soubresaut de réalité, l'homme ouvrit, avec difficulté, ses paupières tout en levant la tête vers elle et laissa, à la jeune fille, tout le loisir d'observer ses pupilles bleu marine presque vide de vie. N'en pouvant plus, l'homme tourna des yeux et finit par fermer les paupières alors que ça tête, aussi lourde que du plomb, s'écrasa à même le sol, laissant un petit nuage de poussières se former autour de cette dernière.

Comprenant que la vie de l'homme face à elle était en danger, elle se leva prestement, jetant son couteau sur le sol où il alla se planter et accouru vers l'étranger qu'elle retourna sur le dos prestement, lui permettant de pouvoir respirer convenablement.

Passant ses bras sous les épaules de l'homme, afin de le tirer vers le feu qui crépitait tout près, elle laissa échapper un juron en jugeant le poids de l'étranger qu'elle devait trainer jusque là.

─Vivement que tu te réveilles et que je n'ai plus à te tirer autant… Maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents, son visage devenant pratiquement rouge pivoine dû à l'effort.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapitre 01**

La douleur lui vrillant le corps, il laissa échapper un grognement qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Cette dernière, assisse à quelques pas de lui, se leva rapidement et vint surplomber son visage en remettant sa longue chevelure brune derrière elle afin que celle-ci ne dérange pas la vue de l'étranger une fois qu'il se réveillerait.

Ce dernier, sentant un objet humide sur son front, ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Quand ceux-ci furent entièrement ouverts, la première chose qu'il vit fût deux yeux ambrés illuminé par des vagues orangée.

─Vous allez bien monsieur ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce et rempli d'inquiétude.

Surpris par une telle apparition, il leva rapidement la main, repoussa la jeune fille loin de lui et fit un roulé boulé sur le coté avant de se redresser sur une jambe, cette dernière lui servant de point d'appui. Jamais, auparavant, une femme n'avait su l'approcher autant qu'aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose pour en savoir plus sur la jeune fille, une douleur au niveau des flancs lui arracha une grimace et il s'affala sur le coté sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit. Devant ses yeux, de multiples étoiles dansaient alors que la voix de la jeune fille lui parvenait à peine dans son conduit auditif.

─Monsieur ! Osa-t-elle crier en accourant vers lui. Arrêté de bouger, vous êtes très mal en point !

Ayant du mal à distinguer la silhouette de la jeune femme, il laissa un faible soupir sortir de sa gorge mais, sur le côté, il était heureux de savoir que son cerveau fonctionnait pleinement malgré la situation. Lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, il se dit que, si elle avait voulu le tuer, cela aurait pu se faire depuis bien longtemps.

Sentant les mains douce de la jeune fille passer sous sa tête et venir se poser sous sa nuque et la soulever en douceur, il comprit que cette dernière allait poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Même s'il avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de la gente féminine, trouvant cette dernière sans intérêt, il admettait quand même que cette sensation lui manquait.

─Merci… Lâcha-t-il quand même après quelques minutes de silence alors qu'une des mains de la jeune femme caressaient sa chevelure.

─De rien. Répondit la jeune fille avec un large sourire. Maintenant, nous allons nous relever en douceur et retourner auprès du feu. La nuit est fraiche… Déclara la jeune fille en regardant le feu.

Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille aida l'étranger à se relever et à avancer au rythme de ce dernier. La douleur étant quand même forte, l'homme prenait son temps pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, comme si marcher était tout nouveau pour lui.

Une fois près du feu, la jeune fille aida son visiteur nocturne à s'allonger convenablement mais ce dernier préféra s'asseoir contre le rocher le plus proche. Rester coucher l'énervait au plus au point et, au moins, en position assise, il serait plus convenable pour engager la conversation et savoir, par la même occasion, où il se trouvait !

La jeune fille, quant-a-elle, une fois que son visiteur nocturne fut confortablement installé, se dirigea vers le feu de nuit et attrapa la cuillère en bois qui reposait sur le rebord de la casserole en fer. La plongeant dans la soupe au met plus qu'enivrant, elle humecta l'odeur avant de reprendre d'autre épices se trouvant dans son sac de voyage en bambou.

─_Je pense que ça doit être prêt et mangeable…_ Se dit-elle tout en attrapant un petit bol en terre cuite.

Avec une louche en boit, elle y versa une bonne quantité du liquide avant de se relever et de partir en direction de l'homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde des yeux. Lui tendant le bol légèrement tiède, elle attendit patiemment que ce dernier le prenne en main.

Ce dernier, encore méfiant, finit quand même par prendre le breuvage en main et le porta aux lèvres alors que son nez humectait le breuvage. Légèrement épicé, le breuvage liquide donnait l'impression d'être baveux alors que des morceaux de légumes et de viandes flottaient à l'intérieur.

─C'est quoi ? Demanda l'homme, peut rassurer.

─De la poule de soie. Répondit la jeune fille, heureuse que l'étranger demande ce qu'elle lui sert. Elle n'est surement pas meilleure que celle que préparait ma très chère mère mais j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers sa cuisson, la retira du feu pour la poser sur un morceau de rocher qui trainait pas loin et y redéposa une autre casserole qui, cette fois, contenait uniquement de l'eau. Se servant un bol, elle retourna près de l'inconnu et finit par s'asseoir face à lui.

─Mangé aussi non, cela va refroidir.

L'homme, assez intrigué par la jeune fille qui était devant lui, fini quand même par lui obéir et laissa le breuvage couler entre ses lèvres. Le contact du liquide chaud avec la langue fut immédiate et il fut obliger de reculer le bol pour ne pas s'ébouillanter encore plus.

La langue brulée, il respira quelques coups avant de ramener le bol en terre cuite près de ses lèvres et finir par souffler sur le liquide encore fumant. Refaisant une tentative, il fut content de voir que le liquide, après quelques souffle dessus, fut tiède et il pu la boire plus facilement.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le breuvage légèrement baveux avait un coup épicé mais, ce qui l'étonnait encore plus, s'était la consistance de la viande. Dès qu'elle toucha sa langue, il avait l'impression que cette viande fondait dans sa bouche, même s'il devait la mâcher pour pouvoir mieux l'avaler.

─Qu'en pensez-vous ? Osa demander la jeune fille en levant timidement les yeux.

─Ce n'est pas mauvais. Déclara-t-il, au grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

Continuant à boire le breuvage, il écouta à moitié la jeune fille qui avait décidé d'expliquer son ancienne vie alors que lui, de son côté, se demandait ce qu'était devenu la guerre à laquelle il venait de participer. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus était le fait d'être encore en vie.

Continuant à se souvenir des détails de la guerre, il n'entendit pas la question de la jeune fille qui dût faire preuve de patience avant de la reposer.

─Vous venez d'où, monsieur ?

─Pardon ? Dit l'homme en relevant la tête vers elle, ce qui l'amusa.

Le sourire de la jeune fille éveilla quelque chose en lui et il ne sût pas vraiment ce que cela devait être. En faisant fît, il réécouta la question de la jeune fille afin de lui répondre correctement.

─Je viens de Grèce. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il directement avant de poursuivre. Et tutoie-moi s'il te plait.

─Comment tu veux. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Moi, je suis d'origine grecque aussi.

─Je serai donc en Grèce ? S'étonna l'homme en regardant autour de lui. Pourtant, la végétation ne me dit rien.

─Non, nous sommes en Chine. Dit-elle le plus simplement du monde. Excuse moi d'être indiscrète mais… que t'est-il arrivé ?

Ne sachant pas s'il pouvait déjà lui confié une telle chose, il préfèra rester muet et finir son potage avant d'avaler le reste d'une traite. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait encore besoin de se reposer, il jugea rapidement la position de la lune pour savoir l'heure qu'il devait être avant de prendre congé de la jeune fille qui ne fit rien pour le contredire.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour retourner près du feu et finir ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'inconnu et parla d'une voix timide mais convaincante.

─En passant, je me prénomme Astrée et toi ?

Ouvrant les paupières, l'homme regarda sa sauveuse et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec elle, lui offrit un sourire tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux bleu déjà en bataille et crasseux de boue.

─Je me nomme Kanon…

_Pendant ce temps, sur une plage de Grèce…_

La plage, remplie de galet blanc, recevait, par vague, l'écume blanche de la mer. Assis sur un rocher, le jeune Kiki surveillait les environs. Depuis que l'ultime éclipse était finie et qu'ils avaient tous pût prendre un peu de repos, il avait été décidé que des rondes, dans le Sanctuaire et aux alentours, devaient avoir lieux au cas où des rescapés viendraient à refaire surface.

Pour sa part, il avait fait la demande à Marine pour recevoir la plage car il aimait beaucoup ce lieu. Sans vraiment entrer dans les détails, il lui avait juste dit que s'était le premier lieu qu'il avait visité avec son maître la première fois qu'ils avaient dût se rendre au Sanctuaire.

Et encore ! La seule fois où ils étaient venus, s'étaient pour voir l'état de certaines armures et ils n'étaient resté que l'affaire de deux heures.

Regardant l'horizon, Kiki se souvint de ce que sont maitre lui avait dit le jour où ils étaient arrivés. Et cela le rendait nostalgique. Sondant l'horizon, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, une perturbation dans son cosmos l'envahit. Ne comprenant pas ce que cela pouvait être, Kiki décida de suivre son intuition et se leva rapidement de son rocher où il se trouvait depuis le début de la nuit.

Augmentant légèrement le faible cosmos qu'il possédait, il parcouru en un temps record la distance qui le séparait de son rocher et de l'endroit qui convulsait avec son cosmos.

Quant-il arriva, il ne pouvait voir, devant lui, que la longue plage de galet blanc qui s'effaçait au loin. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait ressentit cette perturbation dans son cosmos et que ce dernier l'ai conduit à cette endroit précis, il finit par hausser des épaules et tourna le dos à la plage quand la perturbation revint.

Ne comprenant pas le moins du monde, il voulu se retourner quand un grand flash lumineux éclata derrière lui, illuminant les alentour alors que le ciel commençait lentement à devenir violet, voir couleur corbeau.

L'illumination fut si forte que Kiki dût se protéger avec ses bras tout en faisant dos à cette apparition soudaine mais, en faisant cela, il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait suivre directement après.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit sur la plage et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour comprendre, Kiki se sentit propulser en avant sans pouvoir se protéger autrement. Tombant avec force de l'autre côté du rocher sur lequel il était debout avant l'explosion, il racla les galets sur plusieurs mètres, le souffle couper et le dos presque en compote. Se relevant difficilement, il se laissa retomber sur le dos malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait et qui l'obligea à laisser se dessiner une grimace sur son visage innocent.

Se relevant avec difficulté, il allait se diriger vers la source lumineuse qui se tarissait petit à petit quand une voix l'interpella, le forçant à détourner la tête de ce phénomène.

─Kiki ! Kiki ! Cria la voix autoritaire de Jabu. Que c'est-il passé ?

─Je n'en sais rien Jabu ! Cria Kiki à l' intention du chevalier de bronze de la Licorne. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je suis quand même blessé ! Finit par dire Kiki en se maintenant le bras.

Ses vêtements déchiré et légèrement roussi par la chaleur qu'avait expulsée l'explosion, laissait entrapercevoir des égratignures. Son front, pourtant bien dégagé, dévoilait un visage tuméfié par les galets. Egratignures, bosses et explosion de certaines surface recouvrait son visage. Même un filament de sang coulait le long de sa tempe droite.

─Je me demande bien ce que cela peut être… Lâcha Jabu en venant vers Kiki pour évaluer les dégâts posé sur son corps jeune et frêle.

Une fois son examen fini, Jabu enchaina directement en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune atlante.

─Kiki, téléporte-toi au plus vite aux portes du Sanctuaire. Shina doit surement y être à attendre mon retour. Explique lui la situation et qu'elle vienne me rejoindre en compagnie de Marine et Nachi vu que se sont les plus proche.

─Bien ! Répondit simplement le jeune atlante en hochant de la tête.

Auréolé de lumière bleutée, Kiki disparu de la vue de Jabu, le laissant seul sur la plage de galet. Se grattant les cheveux tout en réfléchissant, il décida d'aller quand même voir les dégâts causé par l'explosion de lumière et de faire son rapport à Shina et Marine en cas de besoin.

Grimpant sur le rocher, il fût d'abord ébloui par la lumière qui régnait encore sur la plage. Même si plus faible en intensité qu'au début, il avait encore du mal à apercevoir les dégâts causé par cette dernière. La chaleur ambiante qui régnait sur la plage lui roussissait légèrement les poils des bras.

Descendant avec précaution les rochers, il commença à distinguer une silhouette en plein milieu de la lumière. Mais, ce qu'il voyait n'avait pas l'aire d'être un corps humain car le tronc était bien trop fin.

Plissant les yeux, il finit par distinguer correctement l'être qui se dressait dans toute sa splendeur au centre même de la plage.

─_Non, ce n'est pas possible…_ Lâcha-t-il dans son esprit, éberlué.

Les yeux grand ouvert, presque sortit de son orbite, Jabu reconnu l'objet qui trônait face à lui, à plusieurs mètres de là où il se trouvait. Devant lui, resplendissant de beauté, se trouvait le sceptre de sa protectrice, celle pour qui il avait juré fidélité !

─Déesse Athéna ! Cria-t-il en mettant ses mains en parlophone devant ses lèvres. Déesse Athéna, où est-te vous ?

Plongeant dans la chaleur encore légèrement ambiante, la Licorne sentit que son corps commençait à se consumer. Afin d'y remédier, il laissa son cosmos violet se déployer autour de lui et, chose étonnante, il découvrit que la lumière, ainsi que la chaleur, se dissipait sur son passage, lui permettant de mieux voir les galets calciné par l'explosion.

Alors qu'il parcourait le chemin qui le séparait du sceptre d'Athéna, il ne le vit qu'à la dernière minute alors que son pied percutait une masse informe et dorée. S'étalant de tout son long en maugréant, il se retourna vers l'objet et reconnu le pied de l'armure dorée du Scorpion.

─_Non, impossible !_ S'exclama-t-il en rampant vers la personne couchée devant lui. Milo !

Prenant le chevalier dans ses bras, il lui donna quelques claques dans le visage afin de le réveillé mais l'état de l'armure le préoccupa rapidement. Pratiquement détruite, celle-ci brillait faiblement et était devenu presque grisâtre à certains endroits.

─Milo ! Réveille-toi !

Comprenant que le chevalier d'or allait avoir énormément de soucis pour se réveiller, Jabu laissa son cosmos exploser, faisant disparaître la lumière par la même occasion et le laissant découvrir, avec stupeur, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Tout autour de lui reposait le corps de chaque chevalier d'or, de la déesse Athéna et de ces cinq frères partis au combat. Au vu de l'état de chacun, Jabu comprit que, ce qu'ils avaient vécu au Sanctuaire pour protéger la sœur ainée de Seiya, cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'eux avait vécu.

Heureux de les voir de retour, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une fine larme cristalline et salée coulée le long de sa joue alors qu'au loin, il pouvait entendre les pas de Shina et de ces deux autres amis que Kiki avait du prévenir depuis quelques minutes, marteler les galets de la plage avec force et rapidité.

C'est sous une lune pleine et une nuit complètement étoilée et découverte de nuage que Jabu et les autres virent les combattants revenir du monde des Enfers dans un état proche de la mort alors qu'au loin, un homme au cheveux bleu dormait d'un calme paisible sans savoir que les autres était bel et bien revenu d'entre les morts.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapitre 02**

─Agésilas, quel est ton verdict ?

S'était la voix de Marine qui venait de percer le silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie. La pièce, même si petite, était d'une blancheur que cela pouvait faire mal aux yeux en pleine journée. Le soleil étant fort en ce moment, des stores en bois avaient été baissés pour mieux permettre aux occupants de pouvoir travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Dans la pièce où se trouvait justement le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle, reposait une dizaine de lit dont seulement six étaient occupé. Et Agésilas était au chevet de la seule femme présente dans la pièce en plus du chevalier d'argent.

─Alors ? S'exclama à nouveau Marine, à bout de nerfs.

─Laisse-moi le temps, veux-tu !

Soupirant, le jeune homme souleva lentement les quelques mèches lilas de la déesse Athéna qui reposait calmement dans le lit. Posant le dos de sa main sur le front de cette dernière, il attendit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se prononcer tout en se relevant vers la chevalière.

─Cela devrait aller. Notre bien aimée déesse semble simplement épuisée et fatiguée. D'ici demain, elle sera remise sur pied et pourra retourner au temple sans problème.

Agésilas regarda Marine d'un air doux mais autoritaire par la même occasion. Son visage fin laissait apparaitre un sourire de toute beauté alors que ces yeux, d'un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres, la scrutait de part en part. Le tout étant encadré par de longue tresse d'un brun comme la terre. Seules quelques pierres de malachite pendaient au travers de ses tresses, prouvant qu'il faisait partie d'une origine étrangère même si son teint pâle prouvait le contraire.

Fraichement arriver au Sanctuaire au moment où la Guerre Sainte commençait, il avait combattu vaillamment contre plusieurs spectre avant de s'effondrer de fatigue, son cosmos étant presque épuisé.

Malgré ça, il avait quand même réussi à se relever et à franchir les différents chemins menant jusqu'au pied des douze maisons où il avait pris en charge de soigner les blessés. Étant le chevalier d'argent de la Coupe, il avait le don de guérir beaucoup plus vite que les autres et cela lui avait été fort utile pour après ses combats.

─Pour les autres, par contre…

Le ton grave de sa voix ne trompa pas Marine qui tressailli faiblement. Dans les autres lits reposaient les cinq frères de bronze partis aux enfers pour rejoindre Athéna. Au chevet de l'un d'eux se trouvait une jeune femme semblable en tout point au chevalier d'argent et se nommait Seika.

─Certains vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos mais, pour le chevalier Pégase, je ne sais pas encore me prononcer. La blessure qu'il a reçue est très alarmante.

─A-t-il une chance de s'en sortir ? Demanda Marine en se plaçant à côté de lui alors qu'ils regardaient tout deux le chevalier en question.

─Je ne vais pas te mentir Marine mais, à mon grand désarroi, je n'en sais franchement rien. Son cosmos est palpable mais hors d'atteinte pour moi afin de le guérir. Comme tu le sais, mon cosmos a la capacité de se jumeler avec celui du patient et de soigner toutes traces de blessures grâce à nos deux pouvoirs.

Savoir que son disciple avait très peu de chance à s'en sortir, touchait énormément le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle. Elle-même s'inquiétait pour ce dernier et savoir que son cosmos était hors d'atteinte pour son compagnon d'argent, l'ennuyait fortement.

─Et pour nos précieux chevaliers d'or ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite tout en tournant le visage vers la pièce adjacente.

Cette pièce, de la même superficie que celle ou ils se trouvaient, était reliée par un petit couloir ne contenant que deux chose. D'un côté, une petite fenêtre laissant filtré la lumière et, juste en face d'elle, une armoire en olivier contenant ustensile de médecines, flacons d'herbe et plein d'autre chose.

Entrainant la jeune femme avec lui d'un signe de tête, Agésilas passa dans l'autre pièce et regarda tour à tour chaque chevalier d'or qui reposait calmement sur les lits.

Kiki, super excité de savoir son maitre de retour, s'occupait particulièrement de lui, ainsi que du chevalier d'or du Taureau qui reposait juste à leur côté. Seul quelques uns avait trouvé la voie du réveil et regardait, sans trop rien dire, les jeunes femmes qui s'occupaient d'eux.

─Comme tu peux le constater, commença par dire Agésilas en avançant vers le lit le plus proche, seul quelque chevaliers d'or ont trouvé le réveil mais, pour certains, le chemin risque d'être rude. Je me demande même si certains arriveront à passer le reste de la matinée et la journée de demain…

Regardant complètement autour d'elle, elle pu voir que seul Mü, Aldébaran, qui commençait à émerger, Shaka et Milo, avaient pût se réveiller. Inquiète, elles voulu en savoir un peu plus concernant les autres mais la paume de la main d'Agésilas face-à-elle la laissa muette de surprise.

─Te connaissant, tu te demande qui pourraient tenir le coup ou pas… pour être franc, je penche vers c'est quatre là ! Termina-t-il sur un ton anxieux en pointant du doigt les quatre personnes en question.

Tournant son visage masqué vers les quatre personnes adéquates, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Saga, Dohko, Shura et Masque de Mort. Alors qu'elle allait continuée ses pensées, la voix d'Agésilas résonna à nouveau dans ses oreilles.

─Par contre, pour ces deux là, je reste mitigé…

Suivant le regard de son compagnon, elle sentit son cœur se serrer fortement dans sa poitrine. Devant elle, elle pouvait voir Aiolia mais, juste en face de lui, se trouvait un jeune homme de quatorze ans, pratiquement identique au chevalier d'or du Lion.

Se souvenant de la stupéfaction qui s'était affiché sur le visage de chaque chevalier présent sur la plage, elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait du chevalier d'or de la neuvième maison, celle du Sagittaire.

─Qu'on-t-il ?

─Je ne sais pas trop. Si les quatre autres se trouvent entre la vie et la mort, ces deux là sont entre le même état que leurs quatre compagnon mais proche aussi de l'état du chevalier de Pégase. Et je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire pour les sortir de là si ce n'est…

─Si ce n'est quoi ? Racla la voix de marine en attrapant le bras du chevalier d'argent de la Coupe.

─Enfin Marine, calme-toi ! Lâcha une voix féminine qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre ton sang froid aussi rapidement, même quand on était tout les trois enfants.

Ses talons claquant sur le sol, Shina avançait avec grâce et dominance tout en ayant une main posé sur sa hanche droite. Malgré son masque, on pouvait ressentir, dans le faible cosmos qu'elle développait, de la dureté et, dans ses mouvements, toute la féminité qu'elle dégageait.

─Alors, ressaisit toi ! Finit-elle par dire une fois face au chevalier d'argent de l'aigle qui trembla légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shina. Je suis sur qu'Agésilas arrivera à les sauver.

─Oui, je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour les sauver…

Ne disant rien, Marine tourna le dos à ses deux compagnons et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie sous le regard étonné des chevaliers d'or réveillé qui avait suivis à moitié la conversation.

Mü, quant-à-lui, n'en pouvait plus de rester alité et tenta, une énième fois, de se lever mais les bras, même si petit, de son disciple, le rattrapèrent rapidement. Plongeant son regard violet dans ceux de ce dernier, le Bélier finit par froncer les sourcils.

─Laisse-moi me lever maintenant !

─Je vous l'interdit, maître ! Clama la voix de Kiki tout en repoussant son maître sur le lit. Vous êtes convalescent donc, vous resterez au lit !

─Kiki !

─Maître !

Aldébaran, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, éclat de rire en voyant la scène juste à côté de lui. Milo, qui était un peu plus loin, n'avait rien raté de la petite dispute entre le maître et l'élève et cela l'amusait encore plus. Quant à Shaka, qui restait toujours autant silencieux, laissait juste entrapercevoir un fin petit sourire au coin de sa lèvre.

Alors que la petite dispute allait bon train, Shina se tourna vers Agésilas. Ce dernier, même s'il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de la jeune femme, imagination bien son ton sévère encadré par les mèches vertes rebelle qui ondulait devant elle.

─Au moment où j'arrivai, tu disais à Marine qu'il y avait peut être une solution pour aider le Lion et le Sagittaire… je me trompe ?

─Du tout mais on va attendre encore un petit peu avant que je ne me prononce…

─Du fait que tu viens seulement de recevoir ton armure, Agésilas, tu es dans l'obligation de me répondre car je suis ta supérieure… ! Dit-elle en plaquant les points sur les hanches, comme seule une femme sait le faire.

─Peut être bien ! Répondit le chevalier de la Coupe en se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Mais du fait de mon statut de médecin du Sanctuaire donné lors de l'obtention de mon armure, tu vas devoir descendre d'un cran avec moi et me laisser faire mon travail ainsi que de me laisser prendre mes propres décisions !

En colère, le chevalier d'argent sortit de la pièce, un grand bol d'eau savonneuse et sale dans les mains, tout en laissant Shina pantois dans l'autre pièce.

Jamais un autre chevalier ne lui avait autant montré de l'irrespect mais, se souvenant qu'il est le seul ami qu'elle avait eu avec Marine lors de leur arrivée au berceau des chevaliers, elle finit par soupirer et a hausser les épaules avant de sortir, elle-même, de la pièce, sous le regard incrédule des chevaliers d'or réveillés et de Kiki.

─Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? Demanda Aldébaran en essayant de s'asseoir sur son lit, ses côtes lui faisant un mal de chien.

─Non ! Répondit prestement Milo en haussant lui aussi des épaules.

─Peut être que leur changement de cosmos et d'humeur est dût à notre retour assez… inhabituel. Déclara Mü, légèrement troublé et songeur.

─Si notre retour à été prévu de la sorte, commença à dire Shaka en tournant le visage vers la fenêtre qui donnait une vue des plus spectaculaire sur la route des douze maisons, c'est que notre mission n'est pas terminée et…

─Et quoi ? Clama Milo en repoussant ses draps, ne le laissant dévoiler qu'un simple t-shirt et un caleçon sur lui. Et qu'une autre guerre se prépare dans les semaines qui viennent ?

─Je ne sais pas Milo. Lui répondit-il en se tournant vers lui, ses mèches blondes venant virevolter devant ses yeux clos. Soit c'est ça, soit… on nous offre une seconde chance.

Alors que Milo ronchonnait dans son coin, les bras croisé sur le torse, Shaka détourna la tête de ces compagnons et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres de ses pensées.

_En Chine…_

─Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien aller ? Demanda Astrée en aidant l'homme à se lever. Vous êtes encore bien blesser…

Le visage transformé par l'inquiétude, Kanon pût remarquer que la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé, se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui. Se souvenant de son enfance quand Saga s'inquiétait pour lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise assez délicate et dangereuse. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire mental avant de replonger son regard bleuté dans celui de la jeune fille.

Se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit le soir avant, il se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire mais, en la sondant, il pouvait déceler quelque chose en elle sans en déterminer la véritable cause.

─Cela te dirait-il de m'accompagner ? Demanda Kanon en évinçant la question de la jeune fille.

─Pardon ? Dit-elle avec une voix nouée avant de rougir. Vous voulez vraiment que je vienne avec vous ?

La timidité dans sa voix fit légèrement rire Kanon qui se retint de ne pas mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Hochant simplement la tête tout en se maintenant les côtes de ses mains.

─Pourquoi pas ! Tu te retrouve seule et je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour les quelques jours à venir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Songeuse, Astrée se dit, en elle-même, que la proposition de ce nouvel ami n'était pas mal placée. Étant seule dorénavant, elle n'avait pas vraiment de lieu où se poser seule et être avec un ami, même si encore étranger à ses yeux, serait surement mieux que de voyager seule.

─Et où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite alors que Kanon attendait simplement une réponse nette et précise de sa part.

Allant lui répondre, un bruissement à travers les plantes chinoises qui les entouraient, attira l'attention des deux personnes. Malgré sa faible énergie, Kanon était bien prêt à se battre et à protéger la jeune fille du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais le pressentiment qu'il ressentait n'augurait rien de bon.

Sur ses gardes, et ses yeux bleu azur vrillant chaque recoin du lieu où il se trouvait, il se demandait d'où allait sortir la menace.

Ce ne fût que quand un vol d'oiseau s'éparpilla dans le ciel que Kanon passa à l'attaque ! Un « Bang » sonore retentit à quelques mètres de lui mais, du fait qu'il était un chevalier assez puissant, il vit arriver, vers eux, plusieurs douilles dont la vitesse n'était pas plus grande que celle d'un escargot. Les arrêtant d'un seul geste a la vue des mortels, il n'hésita pas a les retourner vers leur lieu de départ quand un cri de douleur leur arriva.

Claudiquant, Kanon avança vers le repère du tireur et vint se placer au-dessus de lui, le jugeant d'un regard noir.

─Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

L'homme continuait à gémir de douleur, ce qui exaspérait Kanon au plus haut point. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir sa jeune compagne trembler de peur mais aussi de surprise car elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son compagnon d'infortune agir aussi rapidement sans faire le moindre le geste, si ce n'est qu'avancer vers la source du problème.

─Qui es-tu ? Redemanda Kanon en se baissant difficilement pour l'attraper par le col et le soulever à quelques centimètres du sol, ce qui arracha, en premier, un double cri au chasseur, un de douleur et un de surprise, et en deuxième, une grimace à Kanon du au poids de l'homme.

─Je ne te dirai rien, étranger ! Lâcha le chasseur en lui crachant au visage.

─Tu veux que l'on parie ? Osa demander Kanon en levant l'index devant les yeux de l'homme qui les écarquilla encore plus.

Le regard de Kanon en disait long sur ce qu'il se préparait à faire et le chasseur, soudain prit de panique, essayait, avec peine, de se dégager de la poigne du chevalier qui, malgré ses blessures, ne voulait pas en démordre.

Alors qu'il allait lui lancer l'illusion diabolique pour le faire parler, index bien droit devant les yeux de son ennemi, Kanon resta quelques secondes intrigué en remarquant que le chasseur semblait être passé de la peur panique au regard perdu dans le vague. Ne comprenant pas vraiment, il avança lentement son doigt pour toucher le front de ce dernier quand il sentit le corps s'affaisser et pendre de tout son long devant lui.

En un rien de temps, la vie venait de quitter le corps de cet homme sans que Kanon n'ai eu besoin de faire quoique se soit. Étonné, Kanon fini quand même par le balancer comme un bête sac poubelle, derrière un tas de plante avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui en restait encore interdite.

─Mais… mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-elle, les membres tremblant comme jamais.

Kanon ne répondit rien, son esprit étant trop pris par la renonciation de la vie de cet homme en quelques secondes. Mais il était sûr qu'une tierce personne avait agit envers cet être car un mortel n peut mourir de cette façon. Seule une personne ayant des pouvoirs psychiques comme les chevaliers d'or ou Mü peuvent tuer une personne de cette façon.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le temps de trainer sur place, il se pencha, ramassa son bâton et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui attendait toujours une réponse de ce dernier.

─Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il quand il vit le regard autoritaire de la jeune femme, ce regard lui rappelant celui de son frère ainé quand il faisait une bêtise dans leur jeunesse.

─Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à cet homme ?

─Non !

La réponse de Kanon était net et sans appel. Et cela, Astrée l'avait bien compris au niveau du ton employé et du regard envoyé. Non sans un tressaillement qui lui parcourra tout son corps, elle osa quand même reparler pour connaître la suite.

─Vous… vous comptez partir où ?

A la demande de la jeune fille, Kanon se demanda s'il pouvait lui expliquer l'endroit d'où il venait. Le Sanctuaire étant un lieu bien protégé des mortels, seules quelques congrégations comme des églises ou des orphelinats étaient au courant de leur existence. Même s'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner sans lui dire que s'était juste pour un moment, savoir qu'ils avaient été attaqué et qu'elle en était la cible, comme il avait pût le voir, la laissé seul dans les coins reculé de la Chine était une mauvaise idée.

─Je retourne chez moi, dans un lieu fort reculé de la civilisation.

─Ha bon ? Répondit Astrée, curieuse.

─Oui. Veux-tu toujours m'accompagner malgré ce qui vient de se passer. Honnêtement, dit Kanon en callant son bâton sous le bras, je crains que tu ne sois encore la cible de certains chasseur chinois et tu serais bien plus en sureté avec moi que seule.

─Je comprends. Déclara Astrée en prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir au pour et contre. Et où se trouve votre chez vous ?

─En Grèce. Cela te convient-il ?

La jeune fille écarquilla des yeux tellement elle n'y croyait pas. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir retourner sur les terres de ces ancêtres sans jamais voir ce jour arriver. Alors qu'elle avait oublié complètement ce rêve, voila que l'inconnu lui proposait de la suivre et d'aller justement dans ce pays inconnu mais tellement chère à son cœur.

─Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? S'enquit la jeune fille en se plaçant derechef devant lui, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Je rêve depuis tellement longtemps d'y aller !

─Dois-je comprendre que ta réponse à ma proposition est donc, positive ? Déclara Kanon tout en souriant d'amusement face à la joie de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il la regardait sautiller dans tout les sens, il se demandait pourquoi cette jeune fille, qui était pourtant encore une inconnue à ses yeux et une proie pour les chasseurs chinois, arrivait à lui arracher des sourires. Surtout que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes !

Soupirant silencieusement, Kanon fini juste par hausser des épaules, lui arrachant une légère douleur dans la poitrine avant de rattraper le bâton qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il puisse mieux se déplacer, ce dernier étant tombé quand il eut haussé des épaules.

Toute heureuse, Astrée continua à sautiller et virevolta tout autour de Kanon qui commença légèrement à avoir le tournis à force de la voir passer plusieurs fois devant ses yeux azuré. N'en pouvant plus, il fit mine de trébucher, bougea son bâton sur la gauche qui vint faucher les jambes de la jeune fille qui, les yeux écarquiller d'étonnement, se sentit partir en arrière et tomba, fesse les premières, dans le marais qui l'engloutis entièrement, la trempant de la tête aux pieds.

Amusé par la moue triste et ennuyée de la jeune Astrée, Kanon ne put retenir son fou rire tout en s'éloigna du bord pendant que la jeune femme se relevait toute triste d'être trempée jusqu'au os.

_Grèce, au Sanctuaire…_

La nuit venait de tomber depuis quelques heures quand Agésilas s'essuya une dernière fois le front avec sa compresse personnelle. Il savait qu'en devenant le chevalier d'argent de la Coupe, beaucoup de responsabilité lui tomberait dessus mais il ne pensait pas devoir s'occuper de tel cas dès son arrivée au Sanctuaire, surtout après la Guerre Sainte.

Comme tous futurs chevaliers, lors de leur formation, il a été élevé avec les légendes du Sanctuaire mais, surtout, avec celle concernant le dieu des Enfers, Hadès. Cette dernière étant la plus importante dans l'histoire de la chevalerie car Athéna se réincarne pratiquement que pour lui et, de temps à autres, pour combattre contre son oncle Poséidon.

De plus, il a toujours été dit que peu de chevaliers, pour ceux qui combattaient en tout cas, revenaient en vie et donc, que les infirmeries du Sanctuaire avait peut à faire.

Mais, étrangement, cette guerre ci avait vu plus de survivant que les précédentes. Et donc, plus de travail pour lui et les apprentis infirmiers. Mais ici, il les avait tous renvoyer se reposer et avait tenu absolument à finir le travail seul.

Épuisé, Agésilas se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche et laissa son regard se perdre dans la voute céleste. Le scintillement des étoiles l'émerveillait à chaque fois mais, cette fois-ci, il avait du mal à en rester ébahi. Quelque chose le chagrinait et il ne savait pas dire quoi…. !

Alors qu'il regardait l'ascension de la lune dans le ciel sombre, il finit par se décider de rentrer chez lui et se reposer. Tournant sur lui-même une fois le store en bois descendu, il avança vers la sortie quand un bruissement l'obligea à s'arrêter.

Écoutant attentivement, il plissa des yeux afin de repérer le moindre mouvement dans l'obscurité mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une forte lumière dorée, striée de reflet ivoire.

Intrigué, Agésilas avança sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha avec discrétion vers la chambre où reposaient les plus valeureux chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

Voulant surprendre la personne responsable d'une telle clarté, le chevalier d'argent sauta à travers la séparation des pièces et voulu dire au responsable de cette lumière de ne pas bouger quand ce qu'il vit le paralysa sur place.

Les yeux écarquillés, et le reste du corps englobé dans cette manifestation dorée, il ne sut plus quoi dire. Bégayant, il arriva, du moins, à articuler deux mots !

─Vous… Déjà… ?

A suivre…


End file.
